Still Waters Run Deep
by GuardPuppy
Summary: The story of two demons that are as different as day and night and how they slowly start to develop feelings for each other. Rated M for bad words and some 'scenes'
1. Chapter 1

**!WARNING!**

**This story contains a lot of Cursing and a bit boy's love, yaoi, shonen ai, male x male or however you want to call it.**

**Fact is: This story focuses on two male beings doing certain things together and if you don't like this you should leave now.**

**I warned you.**

There it is. My story about how Zero and Dio might have gotten together. I really love this pairing, even if there aren't many supporters. Zero will be the dominant one. I know a lot of people don't like this either, but if you like yaoi, give it a try. I don't say you have to like it or anything, but there are so many crapish Fics out there, doesn't hurt to read one where the author put a lot of effort into eh?

I did a lot of research, but a lot of it is still made up.

When I refer to the characters with their job names I will use the current Job my characters have. Please don't get confused by this.

I uploaded a oneshot about them already being together so this story is more like a flashback. But don't take it too serious and compare the oneshot to this.

I love feedback. Tell me what you liked and what I could have done better. But please be nice and **note** that English is **not** my first language. I try my best but I have my problems with grammar and spelling sometimes.

Alright. Enough talking. On with the story.

(This time I really had fun… xD)

**Disclaimer: ** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to KoG and I only play around with them.

* * *

The seasons began to change, the leaves had gotten colorful and slowly it started to get colder. A season that most of the human girls loved for some strange reason. Right now Dio was outside and noticed the battle mage and the starlet throwing leaves in the air, giggling like idiots. To him, all this made no sense at all. Not that humans ever made sense to him anyway. "Dio?" a low and quite rough voice sounded behind him. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He hissed, without turning around. "Knight Master is sending us out on a mission." Was the answer. Sometimes Zero had a nice tone, but never when he talked to Dio. Dio hated the other demon. He hated everyone at the chase. "Tell that bitch I'm not going!" The Leviathan yelled. However, zero was a quite stoic demon and rarely took a no for an answer when it came to things like missions. Dio knew it, but he always tried. "You have to tell her yourself." Zero replied, coming closer to stand next to the Leviathan that was currently sitting on a rock. The Seeker had his arms crossed and Dio knew he shouldn't put up a fight. Zero was stronger than him, there was no proof needed today. "Fine. What kind of stupid mission is it this time?!" Dio barked, glaring at his comrade. Zero slowly moved his head into Dio's direction. Even if his eyes were hidden from view, Dio just knew the silver haired demon was staring at him. That feeling sent a shiver down his spine. "You should not yell. You might need your voice later on."

Dio knew Zero had no sick thoughts behind that – the demon was way too stupid for anything like that- but this just added to the creepiness Zero was giving off all the time. No one got too close to him, and everyone avoided being alone in a room with him. And his creepy sword with that eye made him even more creepy. "So what kind of mission?" Dio hissed, barely keeping his voice low. "It seems that monsters, formerly controlled by Kaze'aze, are destroying small villages in Ellia. Knight Master wants us to eliminate said monsters and possible proof of a mind control of them."

Dio rolled his eyes. Zero never talked much, but sometimes he started talking and wouldn't shut up. Most of the time this happened when he left his sword in his room. "And why us? Why not one of these other lazy bastards?" The Leviathan hissed as he looked into the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. "I would likely chose another companion than you if I had a choice." Zero replied grimly and turned. "We will leave tomorrow morning."

Dio watched him leave, then picked up a stone and threw it at him. It hit his head, but Zero walked on as if nothing had happened. There was this rumor among the chasers that Zero didn't feel any pain because he never reacted to any kind of injury. He treated them with his stone like face and never lost a word about it. Dio made a face when he noticed that he had been right about the weather. The moment the first raindrop hit him he teleported the short distance to the entrance of the castle and quickly made his way to his room.

"What is this bitch thinking?!" The Leviathan shouted as he kicked his shoes off. He couldn't just not go to this mission. Everything was better than doing Knight Master's paperwork. But he could make this mission a living hell for the seeker and prevent him from ever wanting to go on a mission with him again. An eerie grin spread over his face as he let himself fall on to his bed and made plans on how to annoy that excuse of a demon the next day.

The next morning he woke quite early. It was not like him, but he couldn't sleep well that night. Yawning he forced himself out of the bed and took a shower, then sneaked around the castle for a while. Zero wasn't out of his room yet, and Dio wasn't going anywhere near there. It was bad enough that he had to go on this mission with this emotionless idiot. About ten minutes passed, then Zero suddenly stood behind Dio. "Don't sneak up on me like that you bastard!" Dio yelled, getting a glare from Rin who was just walking down the corridor, a cup of coffee in her hands. Dio hated the smell of this liquid. It always made him sick. "I respect that you dislike early morning missions, so please respect other people that don't like yelling in the morning." The white haired girl scolded. "I don't respect any of you useless creatures!" Dio continued to yell. Zero was walking past him at that point as if the Leviathan hadn't been there at all. "One day you will incur the wrath of the gods on you. May Lady Gaia help you then." Rin muttered, emptied her cup and quickly scooted away as Dio threw a book after her. The soft giggle of the phoenix made him even more angry.

"Have you been childish enough for now?" Zero's low voice asked next to him. "Why do you care?" Dio hissed back. "Your aggressive behavior is delaying the mission. I suggest we should leave now." Without another word Zero turned and left the castle. Dio stood there for a moment, thinking he could just stay here. But then he had to listen to Ley's ranting and would probably get into a fight with Sieghart again. The possibility that Sebastian did something wrong was also very high. Currently every place was better than the castle. Sighing grimly he followed the seeker.

No word were spoken until they reached the border of Bermesiah. Dio had been flying from time to time, purposely making monsters see him to have something that distracted him. Currently Dio was about to sneak into a bush to lure out some toxic toads, and violently stopped by Zero grabbing the collar of his vest and forcing him on the ground. "The monsters around here are currently not part of our missions. Also, they have not cause any harm to us, there is no point in attacking them." Zero quietly told Dio.

Dio freed himself out of the grip and jumped on his feet. His back was now wet and dirty from the ground they had been walking on, and that only added to his bad mood. He pushed Zero hard against a tree. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Dio yelled. Zeros face didn't change, but Dio heard something crack. He wasn't sure if that was the tree or something inside Zero's body, and he didn't care about it. "If he does something like that again I will make sure that you kill him!" another voice yelled. Dio barely suppressed his anger now. That stupid sword dared to talk to him? "Gran, you are not worth to shed blood of a dense individual." Zero muttered, turned and continued to walk. That was the last straw. Dio charged at Zero, wanting to feel his claws cutting into the pale skin of the seeker.

Zero turned in a swift movement while removing the Grandark from his back. The claws of Dio's rake hand collided with the reinforced metal of the blade and made the taller demon stagger backwards. "You shouldn't waste your energy." Zero muttered as he blocked every single strike of either Dio's rake hand or his soul reaver. He didn't attack and just let Dio fight off his anger. He never really liked the taller demon, but _like_ was a feeling he couldn't really describe anyway. The only being he felt close to was Grandark, and if everyone that got closer to him was like the blade, he could likely live without them.

"I am going to kill you!"

"Die trying!" The Grandark yelled.

About ten minutes passed, then Dio finally ceased to lash out at the smaller demon. "I will report this incident to Knight Master." Zero told as Dio fell on the ground, breathing heavily. He didn't turn around when he continued to walk on. Dio was capable to defend himself even in a weakened state, and he always recovered quite fast. Only a few minutes passed until they reached the harbor from where they would have taken a ship to get to Ellia. However, due to the fight, the ship had left already. "So, where's the ship?" Dio asked, apparently calmed down now. "It left during your rage fit." Zero dryly replied and sat down on a wooden pillar. "Now you say it's my fault?!"

"You where the one attacking me. It is likely your fault."

"You started!"

"You where harassing innocent beings."

"You can't call monsters innocent!"

"Do not change the subject."

"Leave me alone you retarded excuse of a demon!" Dio shouted. Some people where turning their heads. That had gotten a reaction. Zero's ears twitched and he crossed his arms. Then he simply stood and walked away. Dio watched as he sat down closer to the water, suddenly seemed to be deeply lost in thoughts. A grin spread over the leviathans face. He'd finally found a weak spot and he planned on using this whenever he could now.

* * *

Zero was staring into the reflection of his face on the surface of the water below him. "He…. Might be right. Being reincarnated, without having memories of what happened before…. Gran, is he right? Am I just pretending to be a demon?" The silver haired demon asked, then tossing a small stone into his reflection. For a moment his face disappeared. "What do I know? You are just my wielder. And now stop sulking, everyone will think you are a crybaby!"

Zero sighed deeply and nodded. "You are right… I should talk to Knight Master after this…"

"About what?"

"Nothing important…"

That was something new. Zero never kept secrets the way he did now. Usually he never mentioned anything if he was planning something. Why now?

"The next ship should arrive in a few minutes. I will look for Dio." Zero then said as if nothing had happened. But when Dio looked at him a little later, he noticed something strange about the other them. He seemed even more lost in thoughts than usual, maybe even a bit distracted.

"I could fly over to Ellia… that would be way faster than going with this fucking slow thing!" Dio complained as the ship arrived. Zero sighed and stepped on to the ship. "Do whatever you want." He muttered, avoiding to look at Dio. "But it could start to rain… wet wings are a pain in the ass!"

"Are you a fly?" the Grandark teased.

"What?! It's fucking hard to fly when they are wet! And I don't want to swim all the way to Ellia!"

"Afraid of a little water?"

"I don't fear anything! What about Zero? He seems to avoid water all the time!"

"I do not wish to get soaked." Zero then replied calmly, ut he still seemed a lot more distant than usual. "Are _you _scared of water?" Dio laughed. Suddenly Zero looked at him, the mask still hid his eyes, but that made it even scarier. Then, Zero turned around and sat down without saying another word. He placed his sword on his lap and looked like he was about to doze off. For Dio it was hard to tell due to the mask. Feeling a bit tired himself Dio decided to sit as far away from Zero as possible while still being able to look at the other demon from time to time. Something about this silver haired demon was interesting. Of course he would never tell him, and the part of him that hated Zero where by far bigger.

* * *

Yay ~ First chapter done ^.^ This one is a bit short…. But it was so much fun to write…. xD

You may notice a few things: I write Zero lot different than most people do. Means: Zero is not cute, shy, innocent, baby-like, or a fangirl magnet. Zero is Zero.

Oh and Dio is a constantly swearing big fat asshole. :D He is selfish and has a really big ego, BUT that guy is soft deeeeep down inside. Somewhere…. xD

Grandark is also a 'little' asshole. ~

As always this is hurts/comfort. I think I can't really write anything else… xDD

Let me know what you liked, and what I can do better ^-^

Thanks for reading this~

And a really biiiiiig thanks to Super Paper Bag for inspiring me~ and for writing really awesome stories! Take a look at those stories too ^-^

Puppy out!


	2. Chapter 2

Dio found himself with his face on the floor when he woke up. The other people on the ship seemed to be upset about something as they were yelling. Not quite getting what was going on, Dio stood up and looked around. He could see the land from here, but the ship seemed to be stuck in a layer of ice. Ellia wasn't exactly the coldest place in Aernas, so this was likely something to be concerned about. "What the fuck?" Dio muttered as he looked around. Zero showed up next to him. "It appears to be a sudden change in the weather. This could be part of the things happening in Ellia." Zero tried to explain.

"Well, then let's see what's going on and get back home." Dio said and quickly made his way to the layer of ice. As it was broken and cracked in some places he spread his wings, just in case. He turned to look at Zero who hadn't moved from his place on the ship. "You're coming or what?" Dio yelled, crossing his arms. Zero hesitated for another moment, then climbed down a rope that was hanging down. Carefully he set his feet on the ground, slowly making his way to Dio. "Why didn't you just jump own?" Dio complained.

"I do not have the ability to fly. The possibility of the ice to break is too high to take risks. If I were to fall into the water, Gran's weight would drag me down." Zero explained, carefully thinking about where he put his feet and slowly followed Dio.

When they finally reached solid ground Dio had a really weird feeling about this. Everything around him seemed to be covered in snow. Dead monsters that were covered with snow almost completely were lying around everywhere. "The fuck happened here?!" Dio yelled, his voice echoing back. "I do not know that." Zero muttered. Snowflakes where dancing around them. Dio shivered as they fell on his arms. "I hate snow!" He complained, uselessly kicking the snow on the ground. "This is not the right time to get upset about the weather. We need to find the course for this and report it."

"You mean getting rid of it."

"No. We have to know what it is first."

Dio rolled his eyes. "Why the fuck are you always so careful?!"

Zero chose not to answer and continued walking. Dio followed him, but soon they had to stop as a snowstorm was building up around them. "Great." Dio muttered, turning around. Both had stopped, but Zero was nowhere in sight now. "That asshole!" He yelled, uselessly turning around but not seeing anything. By then he wished he had dressed a bit warmer, as the outfit he was wearing showed a lot of skin, but for now he was angry at Zero for leaving him alone.

Zero looked around for a second, then noticed Dio had disappeared. A sigh escaped him. It was impossible to find the other demon while this storm was raging. Still, Dio was hot headed and likely did something stupid while being alone. "You're not going to search for that asshole, are you?" the Grandark asked. "I have to. Dio would likely lose patience and might end up getting hurt."

"You don't even like that idiot."

"That might be the case, but Knight Master put me in charge for this mission so it is my responsibility that both of us return safely." Zero answered, then sighed again and decided to just walk straight forward. The chance to randomly walk into Dio was little, maybe even nonexistent. "It's getting cold! Hurry up already!" The Grandark complained. Zero ignored his sword and continued to walk, then he just stumbled and fell face first into the deep snow. Without wasting time he got up again, inspecting what had tripped him. It looked like an arm, from what he could see, since the snow was affecting his sight. Freeing the person the arm belonged to from the snow, he quickly noticed that it was the demon he currently searched for. "Gran, remind me to refuse the next time Knight Master insists on taking a Mission with Dio." Zero muttered, threw Dio over his shoulder and started to search for something they could stay in until the storm had passed.

Finding a cave turned out to be harder than Zero wanted to believe and the storm just seemed to build up. On top of that Dio had lost consciousness for whatever reason. Waking him was impossible so Zero just gave up and continued to search for a cave, or at least something that gave them shelter from the storm.

About two hours later Zero was freezing too. He was walking slower with each step and only Grandark's yelling kept him going. Demons could control their body heat quite long, but that didn't work well when they lost consciousness or were sleeping. Zero knew a human would have been frozen to death by now, and this was getting close for him and Dio too. For now both gave off enough warmth, but that would not work for much longer. The moment Zero saw the entrance to some sort of ruins he felt something similar to relief.

Zero threw Dio on the Ground once he entered what appeared to be a small house. Then his legs gave in and his world was swallowed by darkness.

When he woke, he felt warm, a small fire was burning, and his sword was lying close to it. Dio's clothing was hanging on a rope, as well as Zero shirt and his gloves. Still trying to figure out what was going on he suddenly was pushed to the ground. "Finally! I can't believe I actually did this!" Dio yelled, jumped to his feet and put his pants back on. Zero blinked, still a bit confused. This was likely due to the headache he had. "What is going on?" He then asked, not quite grasping the situation. "We almost froze to death! Your stupid sword couldn't keep quiet so I just did what it wanted!" Dio complained, dressing completely now. "That thing is annoying as hell, and don't think anything weird! I only did that because I was freezing!" More yelling. Zero nodded, slowly getting back to his feet. He noticed Dio had gotten further into the ruins. He couldn't see if the storm was still active. "I apologize for losing consciousness." Zero muttered and put his shirt on. It was still damp, but he didn't want to show his skin to the other demon.

"So… how the fuck did you find the ruins?"

"The chance of finding anything like this was close to zero, it was merely a coincidence." The smaller demon answered and picked his sword up. Suddenly Dio started to chuckle. "That sound freaking weird if you say your own name like that!"

"My name certainly indicates zero. _Nothing_."

This got him a frown of Dio. "Who would name someone after nothing?"

"As Master Oz was reincarnating this body, he also thought of possible failure. This body is nothing of worth, the only purpose it holds is defeating Duel. It could be that Master Oz did not think a name with another meaning would be appropriate… But that are merely my thoughts, I do not know of It is the truth…"

For a moment Dio gaped at Zero. "I really thought you where stupid and didn't notice anything around you…"

"You are a quite dense being, it is likely that you thought something like that." Zero answered.

Dio glared at him. "I'm trying to make a conversation with you! Stop insulting me!"

"I pointed out the truth. I did not notice I was insulting you."

"So you are stupid!"

"Now you insulted me."

Dio crossed his arms, and then sat down again. He felt tired, and all he wanted to do was sleeping now. "You should not sleep. We still need to find the course for this weather."

"I'm tired! I don't care!" Dio yelled, crossing his arms and leaned against the cold stone wall behind him. Soon he was asleep. Zero, feeling exhausted as well, chose to use the time Dio was asleep to rest.

Dio woke with a terrible nightmare. He rarely dreamed anything, but when he did, it almost always where nightmares or something perverted. Currently he would have preferred the latter. Trying to calm his racing heart he noticed Zero sitting next to the fire, staring into it as if all answers where hidden in the flames. Dio could not remember what he had dreamed, but he knew it was terrible. Zero turned into his direction, opening his mouth to ask something. "it's nothing leave me alone!" Dio yelled, turned away from Zero. This was embarrassing, and humiliating. "We should go now." Zero muttered, obviously ignoring Dio as he put on his gloves and extinguished the fire with an iceball.

"Why did you-"

"We need to finish this mission." The Seeker remarked, then exited the ruin, not caring if Dio followed him. Outside both demons where surprised. There was no sign of snow anywhere. "What the fuck?" Dio muttered, looking around. The ground wasn't even wet! "You also saw the snow…?" Zero muttered. His stone like façade seemed to crumble for a second. "Of course! You think I'd forget almost freezing to death so quickly?!"

"No. I was merely making sure that I did not imagine it."

No reply came from the other demon. "Well I have enough of this, I'm going home." Dio declared and made his way back to where they started the day before. "We need to -"

"I don't care about that fucking mission! Something is messing with this continent, and I don't want to be here when it happens again!"

"Little demon-boy is scared." Came a remark from the Grandark.

"I'm not scared, I just don't like this!"

"So you are scared."

"Quiet. Both of you." Zero hissed. "I believe for now Dio is right. This is likely the work of mages. We both do not have the knowledge of magic than other chasers have. We should return and report what happened."

A triumphant grin spread over Dio's face. Pushing the right buttons and Zero did everything he wanted, even without noticing. Grinning like an idiot he made his way back to the harbor of Ellia, not quite caring about anything for now.

* * *

Gosh….. It is now 5 am…. GC just crashed and I really want to go to bed…. But I wanted to finish….. and it still is so short T_T I'm so sorry…. Having no real plot is really exhausting. But ideas form while writing. With me they always do, that way I ended up writing this chapter two times. This being the second. Well…. Out of character acting like nothing else, but I tried…. Hope you guys still like it.

(Ps: Did you noticed that you can't spell _Idiot_ without **Dio**? :D)

Puppy out!


	3. Chapter 3

That took forever… Sorry for that xD I was busy, then I didn't have an idea for this at first And then I just stopped for a week I think. Means I am currently writing a little differently than usually. I need to finish Fics right away or my writing style will change all the time u.u…

Well I hope you still like it. :D

* * *

Dio looked around from time to time. He was a bit nervous but couldn't really find a reason for it. It was more like an instinct. Something telling him to run away as soon as possible. Usually this kind of feeling remained unnoticed, but right now it was almost the only thing in his head, making it really hard to focus on anything. Since he didn't want to look like a coward he tried to hide what was going on in his head.

"How long 'till we get there?" He asked the smaller demon next to him, mindful to sound really annoyed.

"We should be able to see the harbor at any second." Zero calmly answered, obviously not impressed about the annoyed tone of his comrade.

Minutes passed, and still there was no sign of anything. "Say how long is _any second_ for you?!" Dio complained. "I misjudged. I apologize." Zero said calmly. Dio shook his head, crossed his arms and mumbled something. Zero understood it quite well, but he chose not to say anything about it. Dio occasionally insulted him, this was nothing new.

Dio stopped for a moment and looked around. Zero turned towards him when he noticed that the taller demon had stopped. The ground was dusty; mountains blocked the view on the left and the right side of the path they'd been walking and close by there was a building that appeared to be a castle. "Is something wrong?" Zero asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "Stop asking you idiot!" Dio yelled, glaring daggers at the other demon. Zero seemed to look at him for a long moment. "I just wondered where the dead monsters disappeared to…"

"I do not know that." Zero answered.

"Whoever killed them probably got rid of them." The Grandark told them.

"It is possible that villagers took them away." Zero remarked.

"I don't care! I just want to get out of here!" Dio yelled.

Suddenly birds emerged from behind the mountains, making both demons look up. "There seems to be something-" Zero started but couldn't finish as they were suddenly surrounded by six mages that appeared out of nowhere. They didn't waste any second for small talk and started to attack right away. Bolts shot out of nowhere, ice and fire balls followed. Dio barely dodged a bolt, only to get an iceball straight into his face. He stumbled backwards but quickly found his balance and summoned his soul reaver. Blood ran down his forehead. He didn't bother to wipe it away. The first mage almost lost his head, but teleported away in the last second. He reappeared behind Dio, missed him this time though as Dio ducked away from the ice ball.

Zero fought them off with their own weapons, shooting fire balls back at them. Once they got hit directly they seemed to crumble to dust. He assumed that the mages were there to act as a distraction from something else. As he was trying to figure out what that could be he heard a pained yell. He learned not to get distracted by anything, so he didn't turn to look what had happened to Dio that he made a sound like that. He probably would show up next to Zero and complain why the seeker was so slow anyway.

After he fought off the mages, he turned to look at Dio, but the taller Demon was not in sight. However, he heard something close by. Quietly he turned again and soon found something that appeared to be a trap. It was a deep hole filled with webs. In the middle of that mess Dio was caught. He seemed to have trouble breathing, blood running down his forehead and the demon was shaking. The leviathan tried to move, but there was only a faint trembling visible. An orb appeared in Dio's left hand, exploded a second later, but nothing happened.

Zero decided to climb down to the taller Demon to get him out of there. The moment Zero took his sword off his back the Grandark opened its eye and glared at Zero. "Don't you dare to use me for this!" It yelled. Zero sighed, watched as Dio's left eye opened a bit. Now he also saw that Dio somehow had managed to tangle some of the webs around his neck, that was obviously choking him now. "…get it… off!" Dio rasped, still trying to free himself somehow.

Despite the complains of his sword, Zero cut the webs with it, but they were sticking to the blade, soon making it unable for Zero to move it around anymore.

"Sorry Gran…" Zero muttered, let go of his sword and then lunged at Dio and tried to rip off the web around his neck, since there was no way to cut them around there without hurting the other demon. After a while it loosened a bit, allowing the other demon to breathe again.

Dio coughed, would have fallen over if the webs and Zero wouldn't have prevented it. "Are you alright?" Zero asked, knowing this question would probably be answered with a no. The webs had tightened around Dio's body so much that blood was running down, staining his clothing and the ground below. As expected, Dio shook his head, unable to say anything. Zero was concerned by the fact that there was a trap like this around here, and that it was likely able to eliminate demons, if there was no one to help them. "Get me out of here…" Dio whispered weakly, his voice hoarse, not showing anything of the force it usually held. "Be patient." Zero muttered, continued to try to free his comrade. The webs seemed to have a mind on their own as they began to tighten around both demons. Zero, having his legs covered in webs now, decided that there was no way to get out of there alone.

As they tightened they threatened to break every single bone in Dio's body. He tried to bear it, knew Zero couldn't do anything about it. A minute passed, then it was too much to bear. For now everything Dio could think of was pain. It wasn't usual pain, not the one he tended to laugh about. This was as if the webs were glowing with fire, burning into his skin, tearing his body apart bit by bit.

Zero's ears twitched and for a moment he wished he would be able to shut Dio up somehow, the next moment he felt the hand that was still keeping the web way from Dio's neck, pulled into it, forcing him to press it against the side of Dio's face. He placed his other hand on Dio's chest to be able to pull his hand back, but the web seemed to draw the strength out of him, making him unable to fight against it for much longer. There was this strange sensation where the webs had taken hold of, if was painful, almost unbearable. This was likely the reason why Dio had started to scream. Zero knew great amounts of pain and was able to withstand them without making a sound until he would pass out. For now this wasn't as bad as what he was used to and he tried to calm the taller demon, but it was of no use as he seemed to be in some sort of trance.

A raindrop hit Zero's shoulder and he looked up. The clouds had gotten dark and it seemed like they would be caught in another storm today. More raindrops hit him and Dio. The web both demons where trapped in suddenly seemed to disperse. Zero lost his balance once his legs where free again, Dio landed on top of him a second later.

Blinking, he slowly fought his way back into consciousness, his hair and clothing wet from the rain. Dio was lying next to him, now on his side, heavily breathing, coughing from time to time and shaking. It was a strange feeling to see the other demon weak like this. They used to fight against each other sometimes, but he had never hurt Dio so bad that he lost consciousness. Sitting up, he noticed bruises on Dio's skin, blood all over his body. He seemed frail and helpless. Zero noticed his own body was shaking, as almost all strength had been drained from it. Right now he couldn't even lift his sword that was constantly complaining about being left in the rain.

For the next hour all he could to was sitting there, trying to get his strength back. When he decided that he was able to stand properly now, he put his sword on his back and took a closer look on Dio. The demon was still breathing heavily, clearly visible where the webs had held him. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. Zero decided that it wasn't safe to move the taller demon so he just waited. This wasn't the best place to wait, since it was wet and cold, but he had no other choice.

The hours until Dio woke up again where spend in silence. The rain lessened a bit, but never stopped completely. It had slowly gotten colder and Zero stood, ready to leave this place.

He put Dio over his shoulder as he climbed back up, leaving his complaining sword behind for the moment. The ground was wet and slippery, but somehow Zero managed to get Dio safely to the surface. However, as he climbed back down to get his sword a monster had appeared down there. It looked like an over dimensional ant, likely the cause of the huge web in the hole.

It attacked immediately. Zero managed to hit it a few times until he got hit. He crashed into the walls of the hole, something cracking in his upper body. A searing pain emerged from his side, but he ignored it. He threw an iceball towards the monster, paralyzing it for a few moments. Long enough for him to jump in the air and throw his sword at the ground. The spikes that shot out of the ground killed the monster instantly.

Zero put his sword on his back, quickly examining the side and sighed when he noticed the monster had been able to crack a few of his ribs. At least they weren't broken. Yet. Slowly he climbed back up to Dio, pulled the demon on his feet and simply dragged the Leviathan with him. It didn't take too long until they reached the harbor now. The rain was still falling and the people around there seemed to be in a hurry.

A young woman with long black hair walked towards them. She was almost as tall as Dio, so Zero had to look up at her. "You two look like you fought with a lion!" She laughed, whistled to someone that seemed to know what she wanted as he hurried away. Zero didn't really care about all this. "I apologize. Do you know a place where we could rest?" Zero asked her, having trouble keeping his balance. It was fine when he walked, but standing like this, the pain in his side and Dio's weight on the other, plus the Grandark on his back made it hard to stand still. The woman seemed to think for a bit. "We still have have enough room on the ship. But it will depart soon."

"Where is it… headed…?" Zero muttered, adjusting Dio's positions as he threatened to fall down.

"Bermesiah." The woman answered, carefully eyeing Zero now.

"That is good… we have to…" His mind was too busy with other things to reply correctly now. His instinct tried to take over. This would result in him being able to fight until he passed out, but not able to think about anything. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he wanted to find a calm place as soon as possible. "You have to go there?" the woman tried to finish his sentence. Zero nodded, stumbling forward but finding his balance again for the moment. "What exactly did you fight? I know there are no lions around here…" the woman asked.

"Mages…. And some kind of… a bug… I do not know…."

The woman sighed, then slowly reached out for Dio and lifted him on her back. Zero stumbled to the side as the additional weight was suddenly gone and almost fell. "Mages… they seem to mess this place up lately. Some kind of experiment I heard. Say why does an Elf travel with a Demon?" She asked, slowly walked towards the ship, keeping an eye on Zero as he seemed to pass out at any second. "We are part of the Grand Chase…. I am a demon as well…"

The woman blinked. "Wow I heard of them…. Never seen members of it though… so you are a demon too… what's your name then?" She asked, opened a wodden door on the ship and entered a bedroom. She placed Dio on a bed, then looked at Zero.

"Zero…." The seeker muttered, sat down on a chair and closed his eyes. "We will arrive in Bermesiah in a few hours. You should get some rest. Is there something you might need?"

Zero shook his head, too tired to think about anything.

* * *

Well… as an apology that this took soooo long The chapter is longer than usual :D

It's gotten pretty OOC inside there… I am so sorry… and they still didn't get close to each other without being forced… haha….

I skipped fighting scenes as always… I just can't write them…

The monsters used are all found in the game, however altered in movements and attacks a bit to make them stronger. ~ Can't make it too easy for those two eh? :D

The woman they met is more or less an oc, however she doesn't have a name and i don't plan on using her anywhere else or ever again.

Well…. The next chapter does have a plot this time. Finally xDD

Have fun reading and tell me what you liked :D

(And tell me what was awful. I know some of this in here is really weird and random… and just… weird! DX)

Missing letters and stuff are still mostly my keyboards fault...

Puppy Out!


	4. Chapter 4

That was fast eh...? xD Like i said, i had a plot for this one... to bad it is actually longer... but then it would be too long for one chapter so i split it...

* * *

A hour or two later Zero opened his eyes, feeling better now. Dio still hadn't moved a hair. By now Zero was a bit concerned. Dio always recovered fast, why did it take so long this time? The door opened and the woman from earlier entered. She was carrying a bowl filled with water and set it on the nightstand. Zero noticed this room was furnished like a wealthy person was supposed to stay here, but currently said person seemed not present. The tall woman looked at Zero for a moment. "Are you awake now? Hard to tell with that mask…" She muttered, then turned toward Dio. "Yes. I am awake." Zero replied, carefully watching her. She seemed to have treated most of Dio's wounds already. "That's good. Was worried you might have more injuries as well."

By then Zero saw that she had obviously noticed that his ribs were cracked as there was a bandage covering his upper body. "I believe that is not the case. Thank you."

The woman smiled. "The mages doing these experiments there are disturbing everything. They mess up the weather, killing various monsters, summon monsters that don't even belong there and all that crap." She muttered. Zero slowly stood. "What kind of experiments?" He asked, faintly remembering that he talked about this with her already.

"I don't really know, just that a lot of the people that got caught in that weird weather got really sick. Some of them even died."

A strange feeling spread through Zero's body. "We were caught in a snow storm the previous day." He silently told her.

"I heard about that one… Someone has to stop those mages…" She muttered, then leaned over Dios body to see if she could do anything with the wounds she hadn't treated yet. But the moment quickly escalated as Dio woke and immediately lashed out at her. Zero pulled the woman away in the last second and stared at Dio who was now half sitting, half lying on the bed, obviously in pain. "I think you should leave… " Zero told the woman. She quickly nodded and hurried out of the room. "Where is this?! And who was that bitch?!" Dio yelled, regretting it immediately. He felt as if every single bone in his body had been crushed, and as if someone had stabbed him in the back. There was the faint taste of blood in his mouth, making him think for a second. This wasn't the taste of human blood. It was the taste of his _own_.

"We are currently on a ship that will take us back to Bermesiah. The _woman_ brought us here. You should thank her later."

Dio, too busy thinking, didn't even hear what Zero had told him. This was bad. Of course he would be fine with some rest. But that would result in telling Zero what was going on. That this web had hurt him way more than one could see. No, he'd rather die than throw his pride away like this.

"How do you feel?"

"Why do you care- No wait, you'd just say that it's your duty and all that crap. Don't bother I'm fine!" Dio yelled, getting back on his feet. He ignored the stinging pain inside his body and opened the door to leave the room.

Zero watched him leave, then put his sword on his back to join the taller demon. They almost reached the harbor of Bermesiah, and suddenly Dio seemed really eager to leave this ship. When they finally walked on solid ground again, Dio was walking a bit faster than Zero, seeming a bit stiff, and was swaying from time to time. The way back to the castle usually didn't take long. And right now Dio didn't seem to be in the mood to attract monsters. He was really quiet as well. Not a single word escaped the Leviathan.

* * *

When the Castle was in sight about an hour later Dio suddenly stopped walking. Zero quickly caught up to him, and looked at the pale demon. "Is some-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't care, so don't ask!" Dio yelled, quickly continuing to walk towards the castle. "Yes, one shouldn't talk to hurt cats. They get bitchy." The grandark remarked.

"Gran that was rude." Zero sighed, followed Dio until they reached the castle.

Once they entered the building Dio immediately disappeared in his room. Zero headed for Knight Masters office first. The blonde Knight seemed happy for some reason. "You two got safely back here?" She asked before Zero could say anything.

"Yes." Zero answered, about to give her a report of what had happened, but she continued to speak.

"I got a letter from a mage of Ellia, they are doing experiments with monsters, manipulating the weather and summoning other monsters. Sending you two on this mission was useless… get some rest." She quickly shooed Zero out of the small room, and shut the door. Zero was a little irritated, but chose not to worry about it. The amount of papers on Knight Master's desk had made it obvious that she was very busy.

Zero went to his room and put his sword on the bed. For a moment he looked out of the window, noticing it started to get dark. He took a shower, throwing on a new outfit and left his room again after cleaning his sword. He ran into Sieghart a few seconds later. The Prime Knight seemed to be really annoyed. "Out of the way." The immortal growled. "There is plenty of room…" Zero stated, not quite getting why the man was so upset. "Just go away useless demon!" The ears of the seeker twitched slightly. He didn't like it when people called him useless or worthless or anything like that. He knew he was, but that didn't give them the right to call him that. However, his face stayed expressionless and Sieghart never knew what he did with his words. "Fucking Demons. All they do is yelling the whole day!" Sieghart growled to himself, punching his fist into the wall only a hair away from Zero's face. "I do not remember yelling at you." Zero calmly told the black haired man. "Argh! I don't care! Dio's got some screws lose!" With that the man left. Zero was a little confused now, not quite getting what had happened anyway. Usually Sieghart would fight with Dio when he was angry like this.

This time Dio had obviously refused to fight the man. Curious about the reason Zero decided to drop by the Leviathans room. He knocked at the wooden door, and immediately Dio yelled at him from inside the room. "Go the fuck away I don't want to fight!"

Zero remained silent. Yes, it was unusual for Dio to refuse a fight with Sieghart. "Did something happen?" Zero now asked. "You're even worse Zero, leave me alone for fucks sake!"

Something rumbled inside the room and Dio cursed. Then it was quiet for a moment and the Seeker listened closely. "Go away from my door I can see you." Dio growled from inside the room. "I am aware." Zero muttered, not quite sure anymore why he even came here. There was one thing he had to tell Dio though. "I spoke to Knight Master. She said the weather and everything related to it was the cause of mages. They are doing experiments there."

"Then… why the fuck did she sent us there?!" Dio's voice sounded different for a moment. "The letter arrived just when we left."

"So this mission was for nothing!" the Leviathan yelled, then opened the door. Zero quickly looked at the taller demon. The magenta colored hair was messy, the eyes were glassy, and his face pale. "Were are you going?"

"Why the fuck are you so curious?! I am going to kill her for sending us on a mission like this!"

"You cannot fight like this."

"Come on she's just a stupid human!"

"You refused to fight Sieghart."

"That's something else!"

Zero sighed. "She did not know about this until the letter arrived. It was not her fault."

"But-"

"She told me that we should get some rest."

"I don't need to rest!" Dio yelled.

Zero looked directly into Dio's eyes. For a moment the Leviathan thought he saw the eyes behind the mask. But that was probably his imagination. It messed with him for a while now. "Get some rest."

"Why do you-"

"You are injured."

"I get injured all the time!"

"Not like this."

Dio rolled his eyes, then finally gave in and returned to his room. "Do you need anything?"

"You have a bad conscience or what? Just leave me alone!"

"I do. It was also my fault both of us got injured."

Dio tilted his head as he sat on his bed, making a hissing sound, and then stared at the wall. "Also? Hey I didn't do anything! Not my fault those assholes set up traps like that! You have any idea how that fricking web hurt?!"

Zero nodded. "While I tried to free you, it also tried to capture me. It was not a pleasant experience."

Dio sighed and let himself fall backwards, then rolled on his side. Hissing again. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. By now not even Sieghart managed to hurt him like this anymore. "Why are you still standing there…?" Dio said, suddenly coughing.

"Ah shit…" he muttered, looking at the blood stains on the sheets. "Hell, stop staring at me I'm fine, it'll heal in a day or two!" Dio hissed at Zero, wiping the blood from his lips.

"I will be back, do not leave the room."

Dio rolled his eyes when Zero shut the door. It hurt, but it was bearable. "How can someone like that jerk be so worried…." Dio muttered to himself, closing his eyes. However, that made him focus more on the pain so he opened them again. He wondered how he managed to walk around earlier. Or to yell like that. He also wanted to know how it was possible for simple mages to hurt him like that. Something had hit him before he fell down in that hole, but he couldn't remember what it was.

The sound of the door opening made him focus on it. Zero stood there again, this time carrying something. To Dio it looked like a potion. "Go away…" he muttered, not in the mood to yell or to even sit up now. "I apologize to intrude your privacy like this." Zero said as he came closer. "What is that…?" Dio asked when the seeker put the thing he had been holding on the bed. "This is a healing potion. Arme is currently not present, otherwise I would have brought her here."

"Don't bring that bitch here… she always hurts me." Dio muttered, slowly sitting up to drink the potion. Zero then nodded to himself and tuned to leave. "… hey can you stay here until I fell asleep?"

"Dio there is no point in doing so."

"… I…" Dio bit his lip, seeming shy for some reason all of sudden. "Alfred always stays when I get hurt like this… but he's at home and… I just don't want to be alone… "

"I can get someone else to watch over you."

"No… they wouldn't do that… you know they hate me."

"I am not very fond of your person either."

"You didn't have to say it like that…." Dio muttered, lying back down now. His vision got blurry a second ago, and he felt sick. All he wanted to do was sleeping.

"I was merely stating the truth."

Dio sighed, silently pulled the sheets over him and closed his eyes. "I just hate being alone when I feel like shit… it really calms me when someone is there… and you're the only person that wouldn't kill me when I sleep…" Dio mumbled, drifting into sleep now.

Zero sighed and sat on a chair. There was a weird feeling, seeing Dio like this. More intense than on the ship this time. He looked peaceful, as if he couldn't hurt anything. Of course a lot of the chasers would try to do something to him if they know how innocent he looked when he slept. But to Zero this was Dio in that bed, a demon that killed without thinking twice. Someone that would do anything to get what he wanted.

A pained sound made Zero turn. A second later Dio lifted his head, rubbing his eyes, then sitting there completely still as he noticed Zero. "Why are you still here?!" he yelled attempting to stand but his body seemed to refuse. "I apologize." Zero stated, watching Dio carefully. The taller demon curled up in the sheets again, shivering a bit. "Just go away now… I'll be okay… "

"Alright." Zero said, turned around and left the room. As he closed the door he caught a glimpse of Dio, and another strange feeling appeared inside of him. Confused he returned to his room to finally get the rest his body demanded, but as he sat down on his bed and stared out of the window, he noticed that he couldn't stop thinking.

Usually he didn't think about past mistakes, but he knew he could have prevented all this if he had listened to Dio earlier. It was unusual for the demon to abort a mission. Zero knew he should have thought about this. A small sigh escaped him, then he took his mask off and leaned against the wall behind him. He didn't sleep, couldn't rest either. Something was odd. This feeling was new to him, and it frightened him.

A knock on his door made him look up. He was sprawled over the sheets, blinking in surprise. When did he fell asleep? Quickly he sat up. "Zero? Are you in there?" a female voice asked. The demon put his mask on and uselessly tried to get his messy hair down. Slowly he opened the door to find Arme standing behind it. "There was a note on my desk, saying you took a healing potion." She stated. Zero felt guilty all of sudden. Maybe it was wrong to just take it. But the mage wasn't there to ask, and he even wrote a note.

"That is correct." He answered calmly. The mage never noticed what was going on inside of him. "Good… I just wanted to make sure that those brothers didn't play pranks again. If you took it it's okay. Are you hurt? Knight Master said you looked awful…"

Zero slowly shook his head. "My injuries do not require to be treated with potions." This made him think about Dio, and a weird sensation occurred inside his chest.

"Alright. Thanks for the note… I would have searched like an idiot without it…" The mage grinned, then turned to leave.

"Arme?" Zero silently asked.

"Hm?" the mage turned towards him again.

"Could you take a look at Dio's injuries?"

Arme tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow. "I guess he got hurt pretty bad then… alright... I don't have anything to do anyway." The mage smiled and headed for Dio's room, being followed by the seeker.

* * *

OOC crap yay - I hope you like it though… *sigh* I guess I rushed it as bit…. Not really on purpose… I know I should have looked over it a lot more than I did… *sigh*

Well… whatever… I am so busy with myself right now… -.- Sometimes I wish I could be a demon xD No eating, to sleeping and all that crap… *sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

This one's weird... random... totally not written while i was sane.

I'm currently at my grandparent's place, means I am sitting at a laptop. I needed fricking 4 hours to get the Wlan to work yesterday... and totally wasn't in the mood of finishing the chapter. ...Now I did. I rewrote the whole thing... accidentally had milk. (I'm lactose Intolerant) And now i feel like shit. :D Fun~

Anyway. Here's the chapter... I hate writing on a latop... I hate laptops in general... wow I'm ranting again... sorry xD

Alright. Have fun reading this crap. XD

* * *

Dio felt a cool hand on his cheek. Slowly the magenta colored eyes opened a bit. He was lying on his back, a purple haired face just above him. The mage seemed concerned. "Wh…" Dio tried to speak but no sound came out. His head felt like someone smashed a hammer onto it, his mouth was dry and he actually felt thirsty. Not exactly a feeling he was familiar with. Another face appeared next to the mage. Zero. Someone who could keep the mage under control. Someone that was nice even if he didn't want to. But there was something else. Dio remembered this feeling. There were a few times he felt it, but not even once had it been this strong. It would go away in a day or two. Like always. This was just because he was hurt and Zero gave him support like this, even if he didn't want it. Besides, Dio had never liked anything for more than a month. He always wanted new things, couldn't be happy with what he had. And someone like Zero would never be able to fit into his world. Maybe as a friend. But not like anything else.

Dio felt awful. He knew the wounds had started to heal, but they had to be big if it took so long. The damage was probably worse than he had thought. A warm hand on his forehead made him open his eyes again. Did he fall asleep again? What were they doing in his room anyway? Arme could try something funny. Maybe Zero would hold her back, but Dio couldn't be too sure about this. Who knew how Zero really thought about the leviathan. Dio knew Arme didn't like him that much and would likely chose any opportunity to get back at him. And right now he felt too bad to move. Even breathing hurt. Right now he wished for Alfred to be there. Alfred was the only person he could trust.

"Is that normal?" Arme then asked, pointing at Dio's face. The leviathan had no idea what she meant. Zero seemed confused, then looked at Arme. "His eyes. I meant look at them... They look like..."

"They look dull."

"Yeah... usually his eyes sparkle... like a pervert, you know?"

Zero slowly nodded.

"Wha-" Dio tried to speak, but a cough escaped him. He turned on his side, glaring at Arme who came closer to him, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dio felt his heart beating against his chest, his breath getting faster.

Arme bit her lip. "... Is he scared?" The mage wanted to know.

It was weird to her. Dio wasn't scared of anything. He got hurt all the time, but never had she seen him scared. "Anyway, turn him on his back and hold him down if the tries to run." The mage muttered, quickly flipping pages in a very old and thick book that she just pulled out of her bag.

"I would rather not do this." Zero argued.

"He has to calm down! I need to find a spell and I can't do this when he's acting like an electrocuted Mushmon! " Arme yelled tossing the book aside and pulled another one out of her back.

Slowly Zero touched Dio's shoulders, carefully trying to turn him on his back. Dio, currently not quite understanding what they wanted from him, due to the pain that was taking up most of his thinking, he lashed out at him with his rake hand, jumped off the bed and seemed ready to attack anything that came too close.

Zero stumbled backwards, crashed into the nightstand and just sat on the ground, holding his head.

"What the-" Arme muttered, looking up from her book. "Zero…" The mage muttered, looked at Dio for a moment. "What did you do?!" she yelled, looking back at Zero.

"You okay?" She wanted to know, taking a step closer to the demon.

"I will be. Please do not get distracted. I need a moment..." The steady voice was shaking, and Zero's whole body seemed to be in pain. "I only scratched you! I didn't kick you in the crotch!" Dio yelled, regretting it immediately. The adrenalin had left his body by now and the pain came back. He barely made it to the bed before he passed out.

Arme shook her head, glaring at the mess on the floor. Papers, broken glass, books, everything, and Zero was sitting in the middle of it all.

"What in Gaia's name just happened?" She muttered, looked at Zero who sat down on a chair, still holding his head. This defeated the theory that Zero didn't feel pain. "You sure you okay?" She asked and took another step towards the small demon. "Yes. Do not worry."

Arme sighed and sat down next to Dio. Slowly she turned him on his back and placed her hands on his stomach to actually heal him now. She knew at the amount of mana she had to use, that Dio's wounds must have been severe. Lucky for her that he passed out. This wouldn't be as quiet as it was if the Leviathan would have been conscious.

Half an hour passed, then Dio woke again and Arme stopped her spell. He seemed confused for a moment, but then he noticed he felt a lot better than before. Without giving him time to think Arme yelled at him.

"Apologize!" the mage shouted, faintly registering that Zero cringed at the loud sound. He still hadn't moved a hair from where he was sitting.

"For what?!" Dio yelled back.

"Why did you attack Zero?"

"He was freaking touching me, stupid bitch!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"I am no Bitch! Manwhore!"

"WHAT?!"

The yelling built up, and soon they where just screaming pointless things at each other. Zero stood, swaying quite a bit. "Please cease to yell." He said, but it went by unheard as Dio had begun to throw various books in the direction of the mage and the last he threw crashed into something made of metal that screeched against something else. It was a loud and unpleasant sound that sent a shiver down Arme's spine.

Zero was forced to his knees at the sound, unable to hide just how much the sound had hurt his ears. As Arme went to inspect what had made this sound Dio walked over to Zero, not quite getting what was going on. The sound was loud, yes, but not that loud.

By then he noticed that he had actually hurt the other demon then he hit him. There was blood trickling under Zero's hand and now Dio suddenly felt guilty. His own ears were quite sensitive; he probably had a good idea on how it must have hurt. "Zero?" Dio now whispered, not sure what to do.

"I will be alright." The smaller demon muttered, his voice weak and trembling. "I… get you back to your room, okay?" Oh how Dio hated to feel guilty. But Zero probably deserved someone who was nice to him for once. "I believe you have done enough harm for now. " Zero silently replied and stood, slowly leaving the room.

Arme glared at the tall demon. "The others Don't attack Zero because they think he can't feel pain." The mage stated.

Dio sighed and followed the other demon. He usually didn't have a bad conscience at anything, why now? He didn't really mean to hurt the smaller demon, he was just too confused. Maybe it was just pity. But had he ever felt pity for anything in the past? He shook his head to answer his own thoughts. No. Zero was hurt, and Dio was probably the last person he wanted to see now. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Everything he could thought f was to apologize. But he never really apologized ever. How was he supposed to do this? And what was he doing here anyway?!

Shaking his head once again he turned and headed back for his room.

Now noticing that Arme walked up to him. "I think that's Zero's." She said, handing him a small book. "I can't read it, so it has to be something demonic. Right?"

Dio looked at the title for a second, then nodded. That was a language he had learned when he was only a few years old. Not that he remembered much of it, but if he tried he would probably manage to read it. "Now that you have a reason, go, and apologize." reluctant he complied and soon found himself at the door to Zero's room.

"I do not wish to talk. Please remove yourself." Zero answered from the other side of the door.

"I… you forgot your book… I wanted to… a-apologize…. I… you…." Dio sighed deeply. He hated to do this. Usually he avoided situations like this anyway. Why did he care now? Slowly he opened the door and placed the book on a drawer next to it. "I… just put it here." Then he quickly shut the door and stormed back to his room. Only to have an amused but pissed Sieghart waiting for him at the door. That was the worst combination of a mood the highlander could have.

"I heard you've gone too far one too many times."

"Huh?"

"You broke property of the town. Again."

"Piss off, I don't have to get a permission to break something!" Dio yelled, not really remembering when he destroyed anything.

"I heard Knight Master saying something about removing you from the chase."

"What-"

The Highlander laughed, and turned. "Enjoy your last days here."

Dio blinked, surprised at what he just heard. The immortal liked to lie, so he went to the office of Knight Master to make sure.

The blonde knight glared at him, one hand on her sword. "One wrong move and you get thrown out immediately. I give you two days. If you don't change your behavior until then you will never see this castle from the inside again."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Let me explain-"

"You had enough chances. Now get out of my sight before I throw out all demons!"

Dio didn't understand anything, nor did he want to. If Alfred would have been here he would have held him back. But that would be just weird if he suddenly wanted his butler back after yelling at him like this. Dio just never thought that his butler would actually leave him alone for real. He was a failure as a chieftain. All he could do was barking orders, and then he constantly got in trouble with everyone. And in this world His demonic-rank meant nothing. He was a lower creature to humans. Something that might had more power but wasn't respected at all. No wonder they all looked down on him. And they had Sieghart on their side. Sighing Dio started to wonder why he ever decided to help humans. It was his own interest at first. But now? Why was he still here? Aernas was as boring as Eylos. Aernas had seasons, day and night, and humans where so different from demons. They needed to sleep, needed to eat. What was so interesting here? Why did he start to like this world? Why did he even like the chase? They all hated him. Sighing he decided to go back to Zero's room. He needed to talk with someone.

* * *

"What is it?" Zero muttered as Dio knocked again. "I..." What did he want to say? "Knight Master said she's going to kick me out..." he silently stated, feeling ridiculous.

"Good." Zero replied.

Dio shook his head in disbelief. That simple word had hurt far more than he was willing to admit. "...I didn't mean to hurt you... that is all I wanted to say..."

Dio stood in front of the door for a minute or two, then loweredhis head and turned to leave. The door didn't open and Zero hadn't said another word. His feelings tricked him again. There was no way a person with about as much emotion as a rock could possible be a friend with an idiot like him.

"Dio."

The leviathan jumped at the voice behind him. When did Zero..?

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Follow me."

Zero managed to avoid Dio's eyes all the time, but as the smaller demon passed him, Dio could see a wound on his left ear. It had stopped bleeding by now, but Dio wondered why Zero hadn't done anything to treat the wound. Usually he took every injury serious.

A minute later they arrived at Dio's room again. Dio slowly entered, Zero followed and closed the door. "Now what the fuck do you want to talk about?!"

"Did Knight Master say anything on how to prevent it?"

"Me getting kicked out?"

"Yes."

"She said I have to... _behave_ for the next two days. I don't even know what I did wrong this time!"

"It might be a misunderstanding."

"As if they'd ever listen to me." angry, Dio crossed his arms, upset that Zero was so ignorant, and still seemed so nice.

"She said something about kicking all demons out... if I don't change..."

Zero sighed. "You should think about a change in your behavior."

"Fuck I know! But it's not only my fault! They treat like I am nothing!"

"They also treat me that way. Gran thinks that they do it because we are demons. It also stated that they are scared of us."

Dio looked Zero directly in the eyes. Zero knew it was a coincidence, but it made him feel uncomfortable. "You know, acutally humans should be scared of us. I don't even know why the fuck I liked the idea of fighting alongside humans!"

"I do not know that either."

Dio sighed and let himself fall on his bed. "Why do you care?" he then asked, stared at the ceiling.

For a minute it was quiet. "You do not make me feel like I am worthless."

Dio sat up abruptly. "What?" the leviathan said, not quite sure how he was supposed to interpret that kind of information.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero remained quiet. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say now. Dio had been staring at him for a while now, making him feel uncomfortable. "Why would someone think you're worthless?" Dio wanted to know, tilting his head in confusion.

"As I said before, my only purpose is to defeat Duel. I do not know what is supposed to happen if I ever were to achieve this goal, and if I would still be alive." Zero stated, not moving a hair from where he was standing.

"But that doesn't make you a worthless being... do you mean you'd die in that fight?" Dio asked, not liking the direction this conversation headed to.

"That will most likely be the case. However, since I have no other purpose, it is my task to train and get strong enough to fight him."

Dio frowned. Definitely not a thing to talk about at this time. Not a thing to ever talk about. He never understood the concept of dying and it scared him to no end, so he ignored death existed, even if it was constantly around him. "Are you afraid of it?" Dio muttered, more to himself than to Zero. But Zero heard him perfectly.

"Fear is a luxury I cannot afford in this mission." Zero replied silently.

Slowly Dio nodded, wasn't sure what to answer. "Let's just hope Duel never shows up again then." the leviathan muttered, glaring outside the window. He never lost a person of his family before. Still he knew what losing something dear felt like.

"Why would you hope for something like that?" Zero asked.

"... some asshole in my clan killed my cat when I was younger. I hate the feeling of losing something I like..." Dio growled. He wondered why he still got worked up about this.

"I see." Zero simply stated, staring at the ground. "Do you like me?"

Dio jumped to his feet, staring at the smaller demon, fury in his face. "What?!" he yelled. Zero's ears twitched at the loud sound, making him cringe slightly. His recovering ability even at small injuries like this was a lot slower than Dio's. "Do you like me?" Zero repeated his question. "You said you do not like losing things close to you." the seeker explained. Dio blinked.

"Is that a problem?" The leviathan sighed. While was still unsure about his feelings towards Zero he was pretty sure he liked the other demon enough to say something like this to him. Of course he would never do, unless forced. His pride would be I the way for something like this.

He saw the face of the smaller demon turn into a slight shade of red. "Not for me." Zero asked. It almost sounded like an accusation.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Dio hissed, glaring at Zero.

"Apparently you did not listen when I told you that my mission is to find and fight Duel. It is unlikely that I would live after this fight. You were just to waste your time with liking me."

"So... what about you? Do _you_ like _me_?" Dio asked, sitting down on his bed again. Conversations like this where rare. And usually the relationships that followed where short lived and full of fights. Why was he trying it again? He would end up hating Zero, like he hated every other person he had ever been with. Ley was the best example.

"I believe you should think about your feelings again. You constantly try to manipulate everyone around you, by saying things like this." Zero crossed his arms and Dio felt incredibly hurt. He knew he did that. But this was different. Or at least he thought so. "J-just give me an answer..." Why did his voice start to shake? Was it because he usually got what he wanted? He knew Zero was stoic. At least that was one thing they had in common.

"I do not have the time to like someone like you. I am aware that the past mission changed us in some ways, but I cannot be distracted by feelings or persons."

This answer hurt even more. _Someone like him_, eh? So Zero was no different than everyone else. "Sorry that _someone like me_ wasted your time." Dio muttered, turning his head away from the other demon. He was getting angry at himself. His selfish feelings betrayed him again. Like always. Like all the other times.

"I will leave then." Zero said, turning around.

When the door closed Dio punched the wall. The stones cracked and some of them crumbled to the ground, reminding him of what Knight Master said about kicking him out.

"Just do it already!" he yelled at the wall, punching it again. "I can't fucking change who I am for fuck's sake!" He continued to punch the wall until the knuckles of his normal hand bled, then he just let himself fall on the bed and closed his eyes. Demons where bound to be proud and selfish. Why was that so wrong now? Zero never acted like a normal demon. That was probably one of the reasons why. Maybe also the reason why this could work out. Or not.

Sighing he let himself fall down on his bed and fell asleep rather quickly. However, he woke with a lot of nightmares this night. Something was wrong here. Maybe something was trying to tell him something, but of course he ignored it. It couldn't be that important. He was upset for a reason he couldn't remember. It could have been an effect of the conversation with Zero, or something related to the weird nightmare he couldn't remember. Anyway, he needed to talk to Zero again.

After he showered and dressed he rushed out of his room. His long hair dripping as it was still soaked. He didn't care about that at all. It didn't take long for him to find Zero as he was standing next to Arme and talked to her, his back facing towards Dio. The leviathan slowed down when he saw Zero's ears twitching. The smaller demon continued to talk to Arme, then he reached over the table to open a book, but Dio knew Zero had noticed him.

They spoke loud enough so Dio could hear them, despite being quite far away. His hearing wasn't as good as Zero's, but still better than the hearing of any human.

"I never thought this would be so difficult…" He heard Arme mutter. She sounded a bit upset.

"You have to memorize the letters first. When you are able to read it, you are able to learn the language." Zero told her.

Dio saw the mage nodding. So they were talking about the demonic books.

"Good morning Dio." Arme greeted him, a grin plastered on her face.

"Whatever…" Dio muttered, stopped at the table and grabbed one of the books. His hair fell over his shoulder, leaving drops of water on the leather board of another book. Zero shoved him away and picked the book up. He slowly wiped the water off with his gloves then stared at Dio.

"I advise you to treat other persons property with more respect."

Dio turned his head to look at him, obviously confused. "Dio! You get all the books wet, dry your freaking hair!" Arme then yelled, attempting to collect all the books on the table to protect them. There were quite a few. "Hell those are just books no need to get upset about it." The leviathan muttered, tossing the book he held back on the table.

Zeros ears moved towards his head, a second later he seemed to glare at Dio. Dio, feeling uncomfortable now moved a step backwards. "Show some respect for books you freaking demon! They look freaking expensive!" Arme yelled at Dio, throwing a ceramic cup at the tall demon. Dio caught it with his rake hand and it immediately shattered. The hot fluid inside the cup spilled over his rake hand, making him hiss in pain for a second. While his rake hand was almost resistant to any kind of force, he couldn't stand it when it was hit with extreme temperatures like this. It wouldn't cause any harm to it, but it was quite painful.

"Stop it." Zero ordered. "Throwing things at him is not going to make him change his opinion."

"Fucking right! Why would an idiot like you even read?! And why teaching this sneaky bitch how to read them?!"

Zero opened his mouth, but Arme was faster. "You know, I tried to be nice to you, but that's it. I would _never_ betray my teammates! I love to learn new things! Can you even read the human language?!"

"Hey I'm not stupid for one thing!"

"Prove me!" The mage yelled, pulled out some paper and pencil and quickly scribbled down some phrases on it. Then she handed it to Dio. "I am going to torture you with my potions if you don't read it." Arme threatened.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mage? 'The weather is bad', 'I'm addicted to food', 'I hate mice'?" Dio read, feeling incredibly stupid. Why was he doing this? Right. The potions. The chances of getting turned into a kid again, or worse, were too high. He looked at Zero who at least seemed as confused as Dio was. At least that was a progress.

Arme snatched the paper out of his hand and stuffed it back into her bag. "I will borrow this one." She muttered, carefully picking up a small book with golden letters on it. Zero simply nodded and watched her leave, then he turned back to Dio.

"I understand quite well why Knight Master has made this decision." The smaller demon stated, picked up the remaining books and began to walk away.

"You wouldn't miss me at all?"

"Your constant whining, complaining and ranting is something I would not miss at all."

"I-I can be nice if I have to! I can make you miss me!" What was he doing? Why did he never realize when he had lost?

As soon as Zero was out of side Dio's anger took over. He lifted the table and smashed it into the wall, crashing it. While he was being kicked out anyway, why trying to leave anything in one piece? Zero would never talk to him again, he was sure of it. Dio never regretted sending his butlers home so badly before. Yes, Alfred would have nagged him to stop his raging, would have constantly reminded him to behave. With a resigned sigh the leviathan sat on the ground in the middle of the crashed table. What a pathetic demon he was.

At least he was now quite sure how he felt about Zero, as the words he had said stung, and his simple gesture of walking away had hurt like being stabbed. It wasn't in his nature to give up, but sometimes he needed time before just standing up and trying again. At home he would to what he had to. Here he could do what he wanted as long as it wasn't against the rules. Destroying things and hurting other people was. At home he could also just be himself. No one would question a proud and arrogant demon as that was normal. Here they just didn't understand it. Not even Zero understood him, and they were both demons. Even of the same dimension, but as different as day and night. Never be able to touch each other even if they wanted to.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there until someone dropped a towel in his head and crouched down in front of him. Dio needed a moment to realize who was posing in front of him.

"You should not destroy things when you are angry."

"What are you? My butler?!" Dio hissed, knocked Zero over by pushing his shoulders.

"You could fight me when you are angry. It would help me train and you to calm down." Zero suggested when he got back to his crouching position.

"Hell, stop lying. You don't care about me at all."

"I would miss your whole presence if you were forced to leave. You are the only person that ever seemed to care about me. I believe I care about you in a similar way as you care about me."

Dio looked up, meeting Zeros masked eyes. "Do you even understand what love is?"

The cheeks of the seeker turned slightly red. "I did read a few human books of love. If this tingling, almost unpleasant feeling I have when I just look at your eyes, is not anything similar to love, then I believe I will never be able to understand it."

Dio rolled his eyes. "I never knew you could be so fucking cheesy. So what's with your stupid mission involving Duel…?" Dio was too confused to think properly. This was a confession, wasn't it? Zero shared the same feelings. Right?

"I believe I do have a bit of time I could sacrifice for something like this."

"They're still going to kick me out. I just-"

Zero shook his head. "I will take care of that."

Dio's eyes widened. Zero was full of surprises. At least this kind of surprise was the good kind. "What are we going to do now?"

Zero slowly moved closer to Dio and placed his hands on the leviathans shoulders. "I believe this…" slowly and carefully he moved his head even closer and for a second or two their lips touched. "…is something we should be doing now." The seeker whispered, leaving Dio speechless. Zero's light shade of red on the cheeks had turned to a deep shade of red covering all Dio could see of his face and the tips of his ears.

Was it really impossible for day and night to love each other?

* * *

Hell…. I'm done with this monster….

Oh that ending was more or less planned this way. It was actually a lot more cheesy… but that would have been too much…

So… I know there are things that weren't answered, I know it's pretty random and I know, I really, really know not a lot will like this. But hopefully a few will ^-^

And to be honest I am actually glad that you don't get to see any lemon in here. Why?

Because the fangirls/boys currently freak me out. I'd love to write lemon (I actually do in private) But I don't like to show it to people that don't take my writing serious. Even saying why you liked/hated it would be enough to start with. Thank you.

So. This being said, I am so glad I'm finally done… this thing literally woke me at night. (Yes, that is why Dio is having all these nightmares. That is my punishment for making me worry about a non-existent character in my sleep D: )

Oh and go check out SuperPaperBag's awesome stories if you are interested in this pairing~ :D

(The work count went wrong somewhere... T_T this is a lot shorter than intended...)


End file.
